


A Car-Based Relationship

by thelemon_isinplay



Category: Top Gear (UK)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Set in early Season 3
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 16:33:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1354183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelemon_isinplay/pseuds/thelemon_isinplay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What plot? I had the urge to write for this newfound ship, so enjoy car sex from James' point of view.</p><p>((I do not pretend to think of these people as fictional characters, but as I tried to do them justice, I realized just how stupid I was being. This is just a note saying that these events didn't actually occur, nor am I implying that they did, but in some alternate universe I'd like to think that things extremely similar to this occurred.))</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Viper

James was fiddling with his keys, and he stopped at what he thought was his car before glancing up. He sighed, taking in Hammond’s black Viper. Loathe though he was to admit it, it was a beautiful car and drove at quite an excellent clip when it wanted to. He observed the steady curves on the bonnet, wondering what inspired the design before he was shoved against the car, a hand tangling itself into his hair, and lips pressed against his, amongst other things.

He made a slightly surprised strangled noise before running his hand along the other person’s back – definitely male, and a good kisser, too. He ran a hand through the hair of the other person- slightly spiked yet soft at the back and short – and then tugged them closer using their shirt collar. It was a soft material, and he remembered commenting earlier that day on how soft Hammond’s new shirt was.

James may or may not have moaned before realizing the fact that his work-buddy was snogging him against the bonnet of a Viper, but he managed not to get lost in this and pushed Hammond off of him. They lay practically flat on the bonnet of the car, out of breath and barely inches apart. Hammond’s lower lip had drifted from his upper and was slightly wet and puffed from being sucked on by James enthusiastically, his hair was more fluffed up than usual, and the top four buttons of his shirt looked almost tugged apart. In fact, he looked a right mess – but a gorgeous mess at that.

James pulled Hammond back into another kiss, this time far more organized. What the hell, mark it up to heat of the moment but James just couldn’t resist; besides, Hammond had started something and ought to finish it. Yet another filthy moan escaped James, and he found that besides being soft, Hammond’s shirt provided far more access then his shirts usually would. The buttons popped open seamlessly, and the article of clothing was thrown to the floor in a heap with his sports jacket.

James’ shirt was, however, far less easily removed. All those little buttons were starting to irritate Hammond before James laughed gently against the other man’s mouth and tore the buttons off in a display of effort that seemed far more impressive at the time. His shirt was the only thing between them and the Viper now. Simply having the ability to roam freely with his hands against the other man’s chest seemed to please Hammond as he began to undo James’ trousers.

Hammond was held by the wrists to stop him going any further by James. He broke the kiss for seconds at a time to speak. “Why are… you holding back?” Hammond asked breathily.

James relished the small kisses and the damn heavy breathing and the softness of Hammond’s lips and _goddamn_ how was he supposed to talk with all this going on? He bit Hammond’s lower lip hard enough to get him to pull back, but not enough to hurt him very much. “I-I just want to see if you’re…sure about this…but that seems like a stupid question right now…” he said, trying to breathe and failing because of the way Hammond was staring at him.

“What gave you the impression I wasn’t sure?” Hammond asked, pressing his body against James.

 _Fuck._ “I just don’t want to ruin anything we have right now…” James muttered lamely.

“It’s alright. We don’t have to –”

“No! I, erm, its fine, I just wanted to know if you were sure,” James cut him off. “I want to.”

Hammond dipped down and dragged James up in a kiss. “Fantastic,” he breathed, pressing him once more against the bonnet of the car.

James felt Hammond reach between them to undo their trousers again and this time encouraged him with a slight buck of the hips. This elicited a filthy noise from Hammond, who worked more hurriedly as James held him up by the hips, trying to keep everything touching because it felt so good, so unlike anything he had ever experienced before. Soon bare flesh pressed against bare flesh, and James was gasping for breath as he was pressed into the now warm metal of the Viper by Hammond’s surprisingly powerful hips and the fact that a hickey was quickly forming on one of his collarbones.

It was over sooner than James would have liked, but that high he got, that rush when he came onto Hammond, was the single most pleasurable things he had ever experienced. He tried to keep his knees from collapsing under him and failed, sending them both to the ground at the nose of Hammond’s car. James’ breathing was erratic, as was Hammond’s, and James let the shorter man use him for support as he sucked oxygen back into his lungs.

“That…that…was…fan…tastic…” Hammond managed to chuckle.

James practically beamed with pride, a grin spreading across his face. “Next time, let’s…use the inside of the car…” he responded breathily.

“Next time, hmm?” Hammond replied after a minute.

“…Yeah.”

“Good.”

There was a smaller pause before Hammond clarified, “But we’re using your car.”

“I just got the upholstery redone,” James complained.

“Yeah, but have you ever had sex on leather? No fun at all,” Hammond explained, motioning to his own car with a nod of his head.

“Hmm. Mine’s roomier, as well,” James said. “And also superior,” he added, grinning.

“Oh, not a chance. I’ll have leather over gloating any day.”


	2. The Bentley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plot? What plot? James has barely seen Hammond all week, and it's starting to get to him. After a short conversation with Clarkson, this growing affection becomes evident. 
> 
> ((Same disclaimer applies, obviously.))

James had promised that there would be a second time, though he wasn’t sure that his wildest fantasies may actually come true based upon Hammond’s failure to do anything more than smile at him more and stand a couple inches closer as they spoke about the latest cars. James couldn’t focus for the life of him, and he was confronted during one of the breaks by Clarkson.

James scuffed his shoe on the warehouse floor. He sensed more than saw a large figure looming over him, but didn’t glance up to meet Clarkson’s eyes. “Something wrong this week, James?” he asked.

James shook his head, eliciting a slight sigh from Clarkson.

“If there were something wrong, you’d tell me, right? I mean, I like to think that we’ve grown to be friends,” Clarkson said quietly.

James looked up at this, because when the _fuck_ had Clarkson ever tried to be his friend and not his rival or taunter? “I…there’s a personal issue,” he admitted, which earned him a glance from Hammond, a fleeting glimpse of longing and compassion before he looked away quickly.

“Personal issue? Did someone die?” Clarkson questioned concernedly.

“No, no…but I’m sure I can deal with it.”

“I’m trying not to be nosy, here, James, but…what happened?”

“Something happened that made me realize what I was missing if I didn’t take an opportunity, something I think that would’ve made me _exquisitely_ happy, but it seems that that door closed overnight,” James attempted to put his situation into words, enunciating ‘exquisitely’ to catch Hammond’s attention, at which he succeeded.

“Well, I hope this opportunity wasn’t a job offer. We can’t lose you!” Clarkson said, clapping him on the shoulder with a broad grin.

James was still angry at himself and confused, and now his shoulder hurt. Urgh. “Look, Jeremy, personal matters are called personal for a reason. I’m sorry, but I can’t tell you.”

“Ooh, it’s to do with a girl, isn’t it?” Clarkson asked excitedly. Hammond let out an indignant squeak.

“Jeremy!” James warned in a hushed tone.

“It is! Tell me all about her,” Clarkson insisted.

James thought that this might do well to earn points with Hammond, so he set about describing Hammond as vaguely as possible. “Brunette,” he said with a sigh. “Shorter than me. Amazing in bed.”

“I want to meet her already,” Clarkson chuckled.

“Deep brown eyes. Soft hair and lips. Sort of pronounced cheekbones,” James finished, satisfied that he had described Hammond pretty well considering the shorter man blushing profusely.

“She sounds lovely. So what exactly is the problem?”

“We had the most amazing night together, and it was better than anything else I had ever done with anyone, best night of my life in fact, and we had practically no communication the next day. Or all week.”

“Rough,” Clarkson sympathized.

One of the producers waved Clarkson over, and he made an apologetic gesture before suggesting that he and Hammond discuss the matter as Hammond had been known to eavesdrop.

Hammond stood a few centimeters from James, his face burning hot as he stared down at his shoes. “The…best night of your life?” he asked, so softly that even James had trouble hearing him.

“The very best,” James confirmed.

“So you weren’t kidding about ‘next time’?”

“Not at all.”

“’Cause…I had fun, too.”

“Pleased to hear it wasn’t just me,” James chuckled softly.

After the hour had passed and Clarkson had indeed left for the week, James opened the passenger side door of his Bentley for Hammond to climb in. He practically slid across the hood to the driver’s side, making Hammond laugh out loud. They roared off in the wide, gas-guzzling vehicle to James’ garage, which was well-lit and contained modification parts almost all belonging to the Bentley. James reclined the backseat (a new feature installed when the chairs had been replaced) for them to use.

Soon, James was flat on his back in the backseat with his hands being pressed into the material of the seats by one extremely eager Hammond. Their bodies pressed together and kisses seemed to provide oxygen in the car’s confined space. James had worn an easily unbuttoned shirt today, which he was glad for, and his was the first to be removed. Hammond shimmied out of his own shirt, which exposed lush regions of slightly pale skin that James couldn’t resist leaving hickeys on, and this seemed to give Hammond an idea.

Hammond slid down James, nipping selectly at skin here and there until he reached James’ trouser zipper. He undid this with his teeth, making sure that James watched as he undid the button with his tongue and slipped his trousers down. His pants were a different matter as he was extremely hard and was now breathing heavily. Nonetheless, Hammond managed to use his teeth to tug James’ pants away from his erection.

He licked up the shaft, practically taunting James with the delicacy he used, and James bucked, fingers digging into the material of the backseat as a breathy moan escaped him. Hammond then proceeded to take most of James into his mouth, taking what he couldn’t handle into his hands and helping along James’ rhythm and occasionally stroking in time with his activities. James continued making filthy sounds as Hammond managed to curl his tongue in just such a way to get a fantastic response, one hand managing to pull itself from the upholstery and curl itself into Hammond’s hair and the other one following suit soon after.

His moans as he came were the loudest he had ever heard during sex, mixing from simply repeating Hammond’s name and the word ‘yes’ into indistinguishable words failing to escape his throat. He lay panting as Hammond pulled himself up to lie next to him.

“What now?” Hammond whispered into James’ ear, licking his lips softly and smiling, pressing his erection into James’ side.

“What would you like?” James managed to ask.

Hammond grasped James’ hand and lay it on his thigh, as if telling without words. James could feel how weak he was after that experience, but he couldn’t leave Hammond like this. With a dose of adrenaline this thought gave him, James looped his arm around Hammond’s middle and practically tossed him up onto his stomach. He grabbed Hammond’s erection and stroked, making him crazy by sucking a hickey into the crook of his neck and just listening to the sounds Hammond made with satisfaction.

After discovering that Hammond had fantastic stamina (he wasn’t sure how long he had been trying to make him come) and bruised easily (there was now a small area comprised almost solely of hickeys on his right shoulder), James was exhausted. Hammond rolled off of James and gently nipped at his ear with a massive grin before snuggling into his chest.

“We’re doing that again soon,” Hammond said matter-of-factly.

“Definitely,” James agreed.

“My car next time,” Hammond offered.

“No, my bed next time,” James told him.

“ _My_ bed,” Hammond said.

“We’re much closer to my bed,” James pointed out, earning himself a kiss on the jaw because Hammond was far too tired to move any farther.

“…I’d like that.”


End file.
